The present invention relates to a device for use in cleaning teeth; it is composed of a container having two portions one containing a charge of toothpaste and the other housing a spool of dental floss, the housing containing the dental floss supporting the same. The container is provided with an opening through which the dental floss may be threaded to withdraw a length therefrom; and it also includes cutter means so that a length of the floss may be severed from the container.
It is known that flossing of teeth is recommended by dentists. Commonly, dentists recommend flossing during the teeth cleaning process. The present invention is of an improved container which includes a portion with a dispensing means to receive a charge of toothpaste and a portion sized to receive a spool of floss so that the two can be used as required in the teeth cleaning process. There is provided in general a compact, easily transportable device for convenient use in the teeth cleaning process.